


How To Make A King Rest on Christmas (In Six Easy Steps!)

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, Mischief, Multi, Post-War of the Ring, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Arwen (and the rest of the court at Gondor) are determined to make Aragorn rest during Christmas. Shenanigans, robbery, kidnapping, and other minor transgressions ensue.





	

Step 1:  
Gather Weapons

Arwen flopped down most ungracefully into the chair by the fire. Guests had been arriving the entire week and she was beyond exhausted. Aragorn was still outside, greeting them by the dozens.

Shortly she heard the door click open, allowing the somewhat muffled roar of voices trickle into her sanctuary.

"Did you finally decide the ambassadors can take care of themselves?"

"Long ago, I decided that to be the case. Though it seems Estel has yet to do so."

"Ada," Arwen gasped, "You really did decide to come for the holidays!"

"Of course," Elrond smiled, receiving a surprisingly tight hug, "and I wasn't the only one."

Legolas and the twins grinned from the doorway, catching a mock scowl from Arwen, "Oh no, you brought those troublemakers along?"

"I'd prefer them here than alone in Imladris. At least here I know what they're doing."

"No you don't!"

"Yeah, we're usually out of sight!"

"And out of mind," Elrond chuckled.

I take it Aragorn isn't getting into the holiday spirit?"

Arwen sighed, nodding at Legolas, "Yes. I think he doesn't understand what "taking time off" means."

Elrohir smiled, "We could just force him to."

"How?"

"Well..."

 

Step 2:  
Seduction

She smirked, "I believe I can do that."

Elrond glared, "I'm beginning to regret bringing you."

"Come now ada, this will help your little Estel relax. Besides, if my husband isn't going around calling meetings, won't that leave you with a lot of extra time?"

One delicate brow rose, "You are much too like your mother."

"Good!"

Legolas laughed, grabbing both the twins to head out the door, "Well, I do wish you luck with that. We're going in search of our rooms!"

"I will accompany you", Elrond said, making a hasty escape.

Arwen smiled, this would be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn opened the door into his chambers, sighing slightly at the hour. There was so much to do! Stepping into a warm glow, he stiffened as long arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders.

A voice whispered against his cheek, "You look like you're in need of a stress reliever."

"I'm sorry that you had to wait up, Arwen, but I think I'm just ready to go to sleep."

Smiling as he turned, Aragorn stopped short as he took in what Arwen was wearing.

It wasn't much.

"Oh, I take it you weren't meaning tea."

Arwen blinked, "You thought what? Oh, well. I see. Never mind, I meant nothing of it. We'll just go to sleep."

"Ah! wait, Arwen, that's not..."

He sighed again, 'Damn it, I think I'm going to end up on the couch...'

Creaking open their bedroom door, he whispered, "Arwen? I di-"

Met with a pillow to the face, Aragorn gave up, walking back to the couch in front of the fire, "So much for being a king with power."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning revealed an extremely irritable queen seated between her father and husband at breakfast.

Elrond leaned over quietly, "Things did not go well?"

"Tch. He thought I was offering him tea!"

Leaning back away from his daughter as she vivously stabbed at her meal, Elrond allowed himself a pleased smile behind his napkin. It was fairly obvious as to what had happened last night, certainly since he had been married himself.

Also, it wasn't hard to tell where Aragorn had slept by the way he kept non-chalantly stretching. 

After breakfast, the four elves convened to initiate "Plan B".

Elrond, who had nearly been smiling since first seeing his daughter that morning, felt dread creeping up over him, "Plan B?"

Elrohir nodded, "Legolas, it's time to use the Thranduil glare."

 

Step 3:  
Petrify the Petitioners

Legolas stood in the line of petitioners, oozing displeasure, which wasn't completely an act. Two men in front of him were arguing rather boisterously about cattle and property lines.

He scowled.

Some man holding a cage with a small fowl in it bumped into the elf. Turning with a snarl on his lips, the peasant suddenly realized his problems were not as bad as they seemed, and they could get a lot worse.

He scurried away as two holes of smoldering fabric began to form just below his shoulders.

Within a half hour not a single complaint could be heard beyond the doors of the audience hall, mostly because they had been turned into terrified whispers as the people waited for the glowering elf to move from the doorway.

He didn't look very inclined to do so...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn glanced up as the last petitioner wandered away, satisfied.

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir", his advisor replied.

"How odd...I guess I could actually get some paperwork done today."

 

Outside the audience hall, Legolas suddenly twitched, somewhat violently.

 

Step 4:  
Steal Royal Documents

"It didn't work."

The twins looked up from their game against Elrond, frowning, "What do you mean?"  
Elrond smirked, moving a small piece on the board, "You both seem to have lost," then turned to Legolas, sitting back to relax, "What happened?"

Elrohir growled, "How? Elladan and I were both against you! Even Arwen helped out."

Said female glanced up from her book, "Aragorn find something else to do?"

"This has got to be wrong....."

"Yes, paperwork. Even after I worked all morning to get rid of those people..."

"...and how does he even thing these plays up..."

Elrond shrugged.

"...wasn't even trying..."

Elladan sat back, "Elrohir, be quite. You know we can't beat father. You said paperwork, Legolas? Well, then we just have to get rid of that too."

Elrond frowned, "How do you plan to steal royal documents?"

Arwen winked, "I think I know our man."

"...he's cheating, I just can't figure out how..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faramir had a bad feeling. It had only started a little while ago, but the hairs on the back of his neck were tingling. Maybe fresh air would solve that.

Wearily standing from his desk, the man crossed his office, opening the door out to his small balcony.

"Good evening Lord Faramir."

He gasped as an elf seemingly materialized out of the late afternoon shadows in front of him, leaning quietly against the rails.

Suddenly, a soft pair of hands pushed him gently through the doorway out into the chilly air. Turning, Faramir was confronted with an identical elf shutting the balcony doors. He was grinning.

Elrond's sons. He had been introduced to them over breakfast. He'd been warned about these two...

"Ah, Lords Elrohir and Elladan, ..Good evening to you as well..."

The elf against the rails nodded, "May I enquire as to how you plan to spend your Christmas?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it yet. I may have to work, depending on what His Majesty wants done."

The other elf frowned delicately, "But, would you not rather spend the day relaxing?"  
"Well, yes, but if it's needed then that's just how it will be."

The one now on his left sighed, "Well, you see, we want to give our Aragorn a break, so we were wondering if you would be so kind as to help us...?"

Faramir glanced at both of them, "Of course."

The one on his right patted him on the shoulder, "Wonderful! As you are quite aware of little Aragorn's work-a-holic tendencies, we realized we would have to get rid of any and all work he could possibly do..."

The man frowned, "How?"

The elf on his left leaned closer, "Well, that's where you come in my lord..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, Faramir felt as though he had narrowly skipped out on death...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, he really shouldn't be doing this. Really, really shouldn't be. As in, not only could he be put to death, but...he could be put to death.

With a deep breathe Faramir swung the door of the King's private office open, striding inside. He did NOT look around nervously or sneak into Aragorn's office (absolutely not!).

Luckily, it was empty. Remembering the elf princes' orders ("Just take all of them, then there's no worries~"), Faramir swept everything into his arms, slipping out the door as quietly as possible. And most certainly didn't bight back a high pitched scream as he noticed Aragorn talking to the two elves. Definitely not. Seriously...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faramir stared at the group of elves in his private study. Somehow they had gotten the idea to set it up as their "base camp".

"I'm going to kill him."

"Not if I get to him first, Elrohir..."

"Okay, okay. So he's calling meetings. No worry. We'll just move to more drastic measures."

Legolas stared at Elladan, "Mellon nin, at this rate we will have to tie him up to stop him from doing things."

He beamed, "Exactly!"

 

Step 5:  
Kidnapping a King

*The next morning. Christmas Eve.*

Faramir got up. He put on a robe and walked out to the gardens where he spent the day relaxing and not thinking about what could possibly be transpiring in the citadel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn called the meeting to an end. Thanking the diplomats for their time, the king returned to his private study, shuffling through the few papers laid across his desk.

Over the years he had built what some would call a "fifth sense", especially when he was adopted by Lord Elrond. Humans are much more present than elves. So, when he felt specifically NOT watched by two pairs of eyes, Aragorn was fairly sure of who was trying not to alert him.

He didn't show any sign of realization, just continued puttering about.

It didn't take long. A hand silently pressed a cloth over his mouth and nostrils, but by the time three other hands snatched at him, Aragorn was already wrestling Elladan to the floor. Elrohir's legs were swiped from beneath him, dropping him into the fray with his brothers.

The king laughed as he finally helped the two elves to their feet, "What's gotten into the two of you? Not making enough mischief to keep you busy?"

"Ah, well we just thought you might be getting rusty, what with us not being around. We were just testing."

He raised a brow, "I see...Did I pass?"

Elrohir nodded, somewhat vigorously, "Not too quick on the pick-up, but very good with the recovery."

Mock bowing, Aragorn ushered them out, "I am so relieved. Now, unless you want to join ada in the next meeting, I suggest you run for it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the study the twins cursed, trudging back to their outpost.

 

Step 6:  
Declaring War

Elrond sat in the king's chambers, bitterly staring at the wall and tapping his fingers on the tabletop. He would NOT be going to meetings on Christmas day. Not if he had his way (and it was rare that he didn't).

The rest of them were there too, Arwen being the most irate by far. When Aragorn walked in smiling, it didn't take him too long to wipe it off, especially when the atmosphere was trying to stab him in the kidneys.

"Uhm, is something wrong?"

Elrond just snapped. It was nearly audible.

Leaping from his seat, the elf lord thundered, "Imladris and Gondor are officially at war!"

"W-What? Ada?"

"If Gondor is going to work my son right through Christmas day, then there is obvious need for change!"

Aragorn threw up his hands in defense, "Ada, ada, calm yourself! I am not working tomorrow! I'm taking the day off to spend with all of you. After all, you did come all this way."

Legolas stared, "You aren't?"

"No, once the four of you arrived, I was decided in taking it off."

Elrond collapsed back into his chair.

Aragorn stared at them as a collective groan filled the room.

"A King doesn't have to work on Christmas guys."  



End file.
